The Warrior: The Quest For Power
by Andy Forge
Summary: This Is a story about a Warrior named Apprenticus and a Wizard named Drath. Apprenticus is taken under Draths Wing as the old Wizard unlocks Apprenticus's secret powers to destroy a dark evil mage known as Lord Torage this is chapter one hope you enjoy.


Chapter One

The night was cold and dark, rain fell like projectiles in the small town of Bander. Through the darkness there was a swift movement. The guard at the wooden gate to the town watched silently, his eyes were hazy, it had been a long night, the road was dark but he could hear someone approaching. He perked up as a shadow caught his eye it was moving slowly but towards the gate. He watched as the shadow came into the light of the gate, the stranger wasn't that tall, dressed in plain black tattered robes hooded and cloaked from view. Silently this stranger came to the gate as the guard appeared "may I help you traveler you seem lost" he said in a slanted accent. The stranger took a while but he spoke in a hoarse voice that was of an old man "I am not lost I wish to pass into the city" the guard was surprised at the directness of this stranger. "I apologize but the town of Bander is not open to all travelers, you must obtain a pass from the Baron who lives but miles up the south road" the guard told the stranger who became quite.

The guard was a little on edge his hand on his sword he didn't like this stranger at all, the stranger suddenly lifted up an arm as a black gloved hand exited the end of the robes. "You will step aside and open the gate" the guards eyes widened as they seemed to go into a haze "I will step aside and open the gate" he copied the words as he obeyed them and turned the wheel of the gate it creaked open. The cloaked stranger walked through as the guard closed it again and returned outside, his hazed over eyes returned to normal, he looked around on the dark road cautiously "where did that cloaked man go" he said to himself. The cloaked stranger walked in the middle of the soft dirt road structure passed him on each side as he came to one in particular a small building known as the town pub. The stranger quickly ducked in out of the rain opening the door of the pub, the inside of the pub was warm and low lighted as he walked through the door.

The stranger looked around the pub as his eyes came upon one person in particular, the man sat near the back of the pub in front of the fireplace. His brown long hair was messy, his blue eyes already hazed over from the long night of drinking. The stranger walked swiftly forward as he approached the man and sat down at his table, he took his hood down as a man of considerable age showed out. His eyes were a cold green his hair was pure white on his head, long and in a pony tail, a beard that went down to his waist at least also in a pony tail. He took off the rest of the cloak as he looked at the man he had came to see. "Apprenticus" the old man spoke idly as the man who looked drunk looked up at the old man with confused expression he spoke in a drunk manner "who the hells are you old man" he spoke in anger being called a name he hated. "You can call me Drath" the old man said pretty quick "I have come for you Apprenticus to give you a message, to ask for your help" the old man spoke slickly. "Don't bloody call me that you old fool you don't know me" Apprenticus said drunk.

"You deny your own name for reasons that are understandable but you can not deny who you are" the old man said. "You are the greatest Warrior alive, and I need your help and I know that you will help me" the old man said as Apprenticus looked at him "an how do you know who I am and that I will help you old man" he said angrily. "The man who killed your wife and child, I know who and where he is help me and I will lead you too him" the old man said as Apprenticus's eyes widened in fury as he stood up "how dare you mock me" he yelled. "That man is dead, if you know so much you would know this" he yelled pointing his finger. Drath let him scream at him as he chose the right time to speak "you thought this man was dead but he is not, and he has become a great threat, you are the only one who can help me beat him Apprenticus.

"I told you he is dead you old stupid man, now you better leave before I make you leave" Apprenticus said angry to Drath. The old man did not move or feel threatened in the least as he looked Apprenticus "I know the pain is still strong in you warrior, but you will see reason, the man known as Lord Tagore is not dead but is alive and is now threatening this world. He is looking for you destroying as he goes, he wants revenge on you, to take your soul and burn you for all eternity he knows your the only one with the power to destroy him. He must be stopped and your the only one who can defeat him. Apprenticus looked at the old man "why don't you kill him" he said looking at him, Drath spoke softly "I am not young enough as I once was to do this on my own, Lord Tagore is very powerful in dark magic. I know you are born of strong power, but you do not know how to use it or unlock it. I can help you tap into those powers and use them to break this tyrant" the old man looked at Apprenticus as he shook his head "you are one crazy old man you know that" he said slamming the table with his fist.

The table broke into two pieces falling to the floor "if what your saying is true then prove to me who you are, I am not so stupid that I don't know that you seem to believe your some sort of wizard old man. I heard the same in a lot of wars and a lot of battle but not yet did one actually produce any proof you will not swindle me easily". Drath put his hand up as the room they were in turned into a blazing inferno, they were both now in a field full of huts they were on fire. Apprenticus launched up looking in every direction his eyes wide "what kind of magic is this" he asked? It was sudden that Apprenticus's eyes made contact with a man who stood about 6,7 his hair was black and spiked on his head his eyes red his body large and muscular, powerful, his black armor was unmistakable it was Torage. Both sets of eyes made contact red against blue as Apprenticus's felt the hate return his fierce rage seeing those eyes again the same eyes that destroyed his life.

The surrounding quickly went back to the room they were in before as the old man put his hand down and looked at Apprenticus. "That is what he is doing, he is destroying everything in his way looking for you. Once you are dead he will take this world and become the lords of all lands anyone who stands up to him dies, he has the strength of an entire army you are the only one who can help me destroy him you are the chosen warrior. He is nearly here, he will sweep through this village and destroy it, I had to beat him here to warn you, to ask you, will you come with me and help me stop Lord Torage before it is too late". Drath looked at Apprenticus as he looked back at the old man and spoke "it is not a lie, you really are a wizard and Torage is not dead" Apprenticus looked away as he eventually looked back "you have swindled me old man, I will help you tell me what I am to do"


End file.
